


如何正确对待花粉过敏

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 依旧是同居中的小年轻们的情趣。





	如何正确对待花粉过敏

“我回来啦。”藏在口罩之下的声音闷闷的。

鼻腔阻塞让渋谷一整天都无法正常呼吸，只能用嘴巴代替鼻子来让自己吸取氧气存活下去。

放下背包取下口罩堆在鞋柜上，渋谷站在玄关单手撑着墙壁，左脚尖踩着右脚跟想把鞋子脱了，但今天的鞋子仿佛也在同自己作对一般，鞋带勒到脚面怎么蹭都蹭不掉。火气上来也就在一瞬间，不过涩谷顾不了那么多，一边皱着眉头和鞋子做斗争，一边喊着：“Maru！咳、好干！我…咳咳…”

一到这个季节他就会这样，因为花粉过敏导致鼻子成了会让人痛苦的摆设，只能转而依靠嘴巴呼吸，一整天下来但凡少喝一点点水嗓子也会干到裂开难受得要命。

还未将要求说出口，就看到穿着和自己同款袜子的双脚出现在视线范围内。抬起头才发现温润的恋人正眯起弯弯的眼睛微笑着端着杯子站在自己面前。

水杯里是早就为他准备好的温凉的水，交给渋谷后，丸山弯下腰蹲在他脚边，将揉的一团乱的鞋带耐心地解开，渋谷也习惯性配合地抬起脚方便丸山帮他把鞋脱下来。  
拎起鞋子收进鞋柜摆好，等丸山再次回到恋人面前时，渋谷已经过了最需要水的阶段，不再大口猛吞，改为双手捧着杯子小口啜着。

过长的袖子遮住了大半个手掌，露在袖口外细腻修长的手指一根根地扒着水杯表面，像个谨慎的小孩子，黑亮的大眼睛无意识地转来转去，透过久未修剪稍稍显长的碎刘海环顾着四周，圆润小巧的鼻尖红红的，可怜兮兮地控诉着这个花粉泛滥的可怕季节。

“我的小渋真是可爱呀。”接过喝得干净的空杯子，丸山看着用手肘衣袖抹了把嘴的渋谷，宠溺地笑着伸直手臂把杯子搁在恋人身后的鞋柜上，拉起小小软软的双手引导着他走到沙发边，紧接着猛地用力一推，渋谷受力跌坐进沙发里。

“嘶——”被突然摔在沙发上的渋谷被撞的有些耳鸣，还没能问面前人发什么神经，就见他双腿跪在自己大腿两侧欺身压下，用一个吻制止了接下来想要骂的所有脏话。 

这是一个很简单的吻。只是四瓣嘴唇贴在一起摩擦着，两人的牙齿偶尔轻轻碰撞在一起，一下，两下，发出细小又尖锐的声音。渋谷轻颤着眼睑闭上了眼睛。很久没有过这种不动用舌头的亲吻。不得不承认这种久违的感觉是很美妙的——如果自己的鼻子可以呼吸的话。

“嗯……”渋谷想要开口提醒丸山自己需要氧气，却没料到在如此纯情的吻之后，自己泄出的声音却带着这么浓的情欲。 

这家伙也一定听出来了。 

果然，丸山没有放过渋谷，终于抓住他后脑的头发，撬开他的牙齿将舌头顶入。渋谷趁着这个空档拼命吸了口气，嘴唇就再次被堵上，丸山几乎要用湿热丰润的嘴唇完全含住渋谷小巧的嘴，舌头打着转旋入，勾着去扫渋谷的内牙龈，舔净藏在渋谷齿缝中残留的薄荷烟草的味道。 

丸山卷起渋谷湿滑的舌头，将它固定在自己嘴里，接着推着堵回去，然后再吸进来。水渍声渐渐放大，纠缠的舌头带出一部分分不清来自谁的唾液，顺着渋谷嘴角往下流。 

侵略性好强啊。  
这个吻仿佛是场战争，而无法夺过主动权的自己就正在被征服着。体温在悄悄地升高，胸腔和腹部都变得燥热。 必须得停下来，可又想要更多。 

不断深入的吻让渋谷的眼睛泛起氤氲，脑子也开始有些昏沉，想要沉浸却无法呼吸，渴望氧气又无法逃离。丸山隆平的舌头还在不断转着圈紧追，丸山隆平变得粗重的温热气息熏得他眼睛发酸，丸山隆平温度偏高的身体就笼罩在他面前。求生般地张开嘴，也只能任由丸山隆平这个人长驱直入，时而轻舔时而抽插，夺走他全部的生存希望。

关节处因为用力而发白的手紧紧揪住丸山后背的衣服，像是要把他提起来，又像是要将他牢牢的按在自己的身上。  
依靠唇瓣厮磨间漏出的缝隙根本无法摄取到足够的氧气，渋谷睁开渐渐失焦的双眼，似乎能看到丸山正将自己的生命一丝一丝地抽去。 

我好像快要死了。  
渋谷听到脑海中响起了这个声音。

丸山可能也听到了。 他放开渋谷，看着突然获得氧气的恋人惊恐地抓住自己的上衣下摆，睁大眼睛拼命地用殷红色的嘴巴大口的喘息着，颧骨也染上不正常的潮红。丸山扶过渋谷的肩膀，轻拍着后背帮他顺气，又伸出手，用手指背暧昧地刮蹭着他的脸颊，拨开他凌乱的发梢温柔地别在耳后，身体前倾，在颤抖的渋谷眉心落下一个吻。 

凉凉的空气刺激到渋谷的喉咙使他咳嗽了两声，随即又吞下过分外溢的唾液，再次张开嘴仿佛刚才是溺水了，依旧贪婪地长吸着气，半抬起痛苦却又蕴含着欲望的眸子求救般瞟着丸山：“没……哈啊……没法呼吸了……哈……” 

居高临下望着泪眼矇眬的渋谷，在阴影之中也能看出丸山的面无表情，直直地凝视着恋人被熏红的眼角，毫不犹豫地将食指和中指并起挤开渋谷的上下牙翻搅着柔软湿滑的小舌，轻戳舌头之下的软肉引得他流着泪难过的呜咽，没能及时吞咽的口水再次黏腻地滴了下来。

“那就不呼吸。” 

说罢掏出手指凑上嘴唇又是新一轮的头昏目眩。 

丸山用拇指抚摸着渋谷突起的喉结，指尖轻柔而色情地揉捏，沉醉于这块突起因此开始剧烈地上下滑动的奇妙触感，渋谷从喉咙里发出“呜”的一声，哀号一般，伸手紧紧掐住丸山的手腕。丸山放过他的喉结，反握住这只挣扎的手，扣在他的头顶上方。 

另一只手划过渋谷没有拨弄就已经挺立着等待抚慰的乳头，感受到身下人微微颤抖却嘤咛着无意识的往前挺，丸山的手指仍旧毫无留恋的沿着小腹滑向了目的地。 

勃起了有一阵了。棉质内裤已经被完全勒出了形状，丸山用指尖勾勒着轮廓心想。  
“好硬啊，小渋……”贴合着渋谷的嘴唇，丸山的嘴几乎没怎么动：“只是kiss就……这么兴奋么……” 

“呜嗯……”渋谷没法像丸山那么游刃有余，呼吸已经很困难，更别提开口反驳。再加上丸山说的并没有错，硬得发胀的阴茎让他无法逃避自己确实早已情动的事实。 

“真淫荡啊。”丸山咬住渋谷的舌尖轻轻往外拉扯：“乖，抬起屁股。” 

意识变得模糊，渋谷闭上湿润的眼眸，轻哼着听话地抬起臀部，丸山将渋谷的内裤和休闲裤都褪下一半，阴茎直挺挺地翘着，松紧带卡在渋谷的性器根部摩擦着阴囊，引得他难耐地呻吟。 

丸山的舌头和他的手用同一个频率动了起来，舌尖顶的很深，一下下地探着渋谷口腔里的软腭，痒痒的感觉让他有些难受，但他无法逃脱。下颌早已麻木，控制不住的涎水顺着下巴流到脖子上又往下探索到更深的地方。热烫的性器被丸山潮湿的手紧紧包裹捋动着，指腹微微用力挤压着柱体，时而又用指甲不轻不重的刮动着阴茎上突起的血管，抠弄起聆口边脆弱的组 织。 

渋谷大腿肌肉隔着裤子一颤一颤地现出线条，丸山将刚才吸过来的嫩滑小舌再推回渋谷的嘴里，放开渋谷被控制的手，从紧实的腰际滑下，拍拍他裸露在外的臀部，感受到手里握着的东西跟着抖了一抖，便惩罚般摩擦着轻咬渋谷的下嘴唇：“…这就不行了？” 低声调笑着说道：“没用的小家伙……”

满意地放开渋谷的嘴巴，伴随着渋谷混合着着淫叫的剧烈喘息，丸山附身含住他的龟头，舌尖还没来得及去刺激聆口，一注滚烫腥甜的液体就颤抖着射进了丸山的口腔里。

“这样就不用洗沙发罩啦。”丸山眯着眼睛飨足地舔了舔同样充血的嘴唇。 

渋谷半阖着双眼，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一片小小的阴影，胸腔一起一伏地昭示着主人的身体还没能平静下来。仍沉迷在情欲之中，想要去触碰恋人半勃的性器，伸出手却被丸山轻柔的截住，拉到嘴边在指节处印上一个吻。 

丸山起身笑着摇摇头回应渋谷漾着疑惑的目光：“嗯～我不用，只是想让辛苦了一天的小渋舒服而已。”说着冲渋谷眨眨眼：“还是说后面被忽略了，小渋不满足呀？”  
不等恋人回答，丸山给渋谷提上刚才被半脱下的裤子，顺手愉快地揉揉他手感良好的头发：“就先这样啦，现在我要给小渋做饭去喽！” 

渋谷懒散地瘫坐在沙发上还没缓过劲来，突然想起了什么，却也只是动也不动地喊了声：“喂！你洗洗手再做饭啊！” 

“知道啦！小渋先休息一下，听听歌？玩会游戏？”  
说完，丸山按下水龙头的阀门掐断水流声，接着厨房里瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音就叮叮咚咚响了起来。

切，搞什么嘛，要你管我！渋谷腹诽道。揉着鼻子起身拿过茶几上的平板又重心一歪栽回沙发继续窝着，按亮屏幕点开网页想要查看一下今天的医学界对花粉过敏的研究有没有更进步了点，却看到搜索记录最近的那栏里赫然显示着： 

窒息能否增强快感？ 

我去你妈的！能！能还不行！满意了吧！！渋谷扭头瞪了眼正在哼着小曲忙碌着做饭的某人，一脚踢翻茶几旁边的垃圾桶。


End file.
